Team Seven Group Chat
by PulpFreeJuice
Summary: Where Sasuke is completely unaware of anything and Sakura is being grilled about everything. One-shot about the entirety of Squad Seven on a road trip and deciding to create a group chat. Boredom ensues.


**I wanted to actually DO something for today and decided a Team 7 one-shot was in order. A bit of summary, the entirety of Team 7, including Sai and Yamato, but Yamato is driving, is in a big group chat while they're on a road trip. They're just talking, chillin'. I really didn't think this through, though. Only reason I'm posting it is because —Restart— Chapter 11 is NOT going well and I feel bad making you all wait.**

 **It's a Modernized AU!**

 _[smh]_

The seemingly endless road blurred out behind the large car as it camouflaged with all the others stuck on the highway. The afternoon summer sun blazed down on the group as they all cocked their heads back in annoyance.

A certain blonde wouldn't stop grumbling, in particular. "This isn't FAIR! We are gonna be late! We are _GONNA BE LATE_! TELL THEM TO MOVE IT!"

The ravenette condemned to sit beside him grunted, irritation lacing the words next spoken.

"Shut it, dobe. The only reason we're here is because of you and your inability to stay still without hitting someone in the process."

The pinkette forced to recline in the trunk (so much for chivalry) hoisted herself up with an arm, her head in between her raging best friends' and sighed. "How about we pass the time? You guys have it better; I'm dying back here. _Kakashi_ , can you get the AC on?" She motioned towards the gray haired bum in shotgun, right before she threw a book past his face.

Like usual, he dodged inconspicuously and continued to read his smut, acting like he never heard his old student's plea. Yamato sighed and clicked a few buttons, turned a switch, and Sakura was content.

The socially-retarded blackhead sitting next to the friendliness-retarded smiled an obviously fake one, and prepared to answer his female friend as she slipped back down in her temporary lounge area. "Would you like to make a group chat? We can pass the time there, if you'd like." Kakashi visibly perked up at this, and so did Yamato. Sakura bounded back up and plastered on a grin identical to Naruto's.

"Who says you aren't social? Great idea!" She whipped out her phone, and so did everyone else. Sasuke hadn't said anything yet, but on the inside he was pleased to see a distraction.

 _[imo]_

 ***Team Seven Group Chat***

*Naruto joined the conversation. 

*Sakura joined the conversation. 

*Sai joined the conversation. 

*Kakashi joined the conversation. 

*Yamato joined the conversation. 

_Where's Sasuke?_ -Naruto

*Sasuke joined the conversation. 

_So!_ -Sakura

 _So what?_ -Kakashi

 _ACTUALY. WHY DID U IGNORE ME WHEN I ASKED TI TURN AC KN_ -Sakura

 _Woah, slow down there with the typing. I can hear you slamming your fingers down._ -Sasuke

 _Can we talk about something interesting?_ -Naruto

 _How about gossip?_ -Sai

 _On?_ -Yamato

 _Sakura!_ -Naruto

 _WHAT. MY ME_ -Sakura

 _Why*_ -Kakashi 

_You've got one of the worst love lives I've ever seen of course._ -Sai

 _Do you want me to kill you?_ -Sakura

 _I'm sure Sasuke's got that covered._ -Yamato

-Sasuke

-Sakura

 _:0_ -Naruto

 _:3_ -Sai

-Kakashi

 _0_0_ -Sakura

 _I thought we were gossiping on Sakura._ -Yamato. 

_Hey Sakura! DO YIU STILL LIKE TEME_ -Naruto 

_You*_ -Kakashi

 _What kind of question is that!?_ -Sakura

 _What part of gossiping do you not understand?_ -Sasuke

 _The last person I expected to die with them._ -Sakura

 _Side*_ -Kakashi

 _No, die._ -Sakura

 _COME ON GIVE IS TH E DEETS_ -Naruto

 _The* Us*_ -Kakashi

 _I'm_

 _Not_

 _Telling_

 _You-_ Sakura

 _BO-_ Sasuke

 _Even Sasuke wants to know._ -Yamato. 

_Come on Ugly, we will talk about Sasuke next._ -Sai. 

_Hey that hurt._ -Sai. 

_You deserved it._ -Sakura

 _Oh my god Sakura just say it._ -Sasuke. 

_The heck? Why do you want to know?_ -Sakura

 _I need to find SOMEONE to revive my family business_.-Sasuke

 _In that cas3, I'm over yuh._ -Sakura

 _Case* You*_ -Kakashi

 _Brb, gotta drive._ -Yamato

 _You werent even participating._ -Sai

 _Weren't*_ -Kakashi

 _Speaking of Teme's family business, how is your girlfriend doing?_ -Naruto

 _What does that have to do with my family business._ -Sasuke

 _You have a girlfriend?_ -Sakura

 _Never thought I'd see the day._ -Sai. 

_He totally blackmailed her._ -Kakashi 

_No I met her, she made he decision._ -Naruto 

_The*_ -Kakashi

 _I don't have a girlfriend, you overactive ball of carbohydrates._ -Sasuke 

_You do! I saw you two!_ -Naruto

 _You guys are fast Tyler's._ -Sakura

 _I'm guessing you meant typers*_ -Kakashi

 _Met is different than saw idiot._ -Sasuke

 _Same thing._ -Naruto

 _Tomato tomato!_ -Sakura 

_That doesn't work in text._ -Yamato

 _Is there a difference?_ -Sai

 _They're synonyms, right?_ -Kakashi 

*Sasuke left the conversation.

 _Anyway, tell us about how she looks Naruto!_ -Sakura

 _She has red hair, red eyes, red glasses, and wore a purple top and black shorts the last I saw her. And these super weird open-toed sandals. They look so WEEIIRD._ -Naruto

 _I've seen her before._ -Sakura. 

_Mind telling us where?_ -Yamato 

_I was in the supermarket one day and I saw her picking up these GIGANTIC tomatoes. Only tomatoes, and she looked exactly as you described her. She freaked me out with her eyes so I just left._ -Sakura

 _Those were most likely for Sasuke._ -Sakura

 _Sounds sketchy._ -Kakashi

 _She didn't even have pupils!_ -Sakura

 _What._ -Sai. 

-Naruto

 _:1_ -Yamato

-Kakashi

 _You do realize that Ino doesn't have pupils, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai's eyes are pitch black which are usually signs of an disease, Shikamaru ALSO doesn't have pupils, Neji and Hinata have WHITE EYES and no pupils, etc._ -Naruto

 _..ah. I guess I never noticed that before. When did uiu get so smart?_ -Sakura

 _Aw, you're making me blush._ -Naruto

 _You*_ -Kakashi 

_Brb, gotta drive. Again._ -Yamato

 _Should I add Sasuke back in the chat?_ -Naruto 

_He left because we wouldn't stop grilling him about that girl._ -Sakura

 _Her name is Karin, I think. Sasuke mentioned her once, in a bad light._ -Naruto. 

_Are they actually dating?_ -Sakura

 _Jealous?_ -Naruto

 _Yes._ -Sakura. 

_YOU DO LIKE HIM!_ -Naruto

 _No? I just don't want her to take my role in our fried group. I'm the only girl and I'd like it 'to stay that way._ -Sakura

 _Friend*_ -Kakashi 

_Is it because you want to be surrounded by hot guys 24/7?_ -Naruto

 _In all honesty, you guys have this musky smell to you. Like firewood. But not you Naruto, you smell like meat. And you aren't 'hot.' Freezing cold, actually._ -Sakura

*Sasuke joined the conversation.

 _Sorry for stealing your phone._ -Naruto

 _You stole his phone? lol_ -Kakashi 

_Ew, you used lol._ -Naruto

 _What, now I can't?_ -Kakashi 

_You're old._ -Sai. 

_Exactly. Not our fault you chose to spend this time correcting sub._ -Sakura

 _Us*_ -Kakashi 

_Exactly._ -Yamato

 _Oh, look outside!_ -Naruto

 _Is that my summer home?!_ -Sasuke

 _You didn't know? This is where we're going on vacation._ -Sakura

 _I NEVER AGREED TO THIS._ -Sasuke

 _Yeah, but I got blessings from your family before they...yokel._ -Sakura. 

_Y'know*_ -Kakashi

 _How did you even figure that one out?_ -Sakura

 _Intuition._ -Kakashi 

_True._ -Sai

 _Fair enough._ -Sasuke

 _I see._ -Yamato

 _Ha!_ -Naruto

 _Yeah, yea._ -Sakura. 

_[lol]_

They all put their respective devices to the side and stared out the window. Not too far was a gigantic cabana building that they would be staying in the next three months.

"I hate you all," said Sasuke.

"You love us," they all chorused in unison.

 _[af]_

 **THE END**

 **Hope you enjoyed! This story came out better than I thought it would, actually. But it's still trash. I uploaded it on a different format on my birthday last year, which was AGES ago. (Hyperbole) But I hoped you liked reading this.**

 **...Do yiu kno da wae?**


End file.
